bad
by psycholiki
Summary: Eine kleine, unzüchtige Geschichte über Woody und Buzz aus Toy Story. Buzz erwischt Woody bei etwas Intimen und will mitmischen...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

bad

Buzz blinzelte erstaunt, als er nach Sekunden des ungläubigen Starrens begriff, was Woody zu tun gedachte.

Der Space Ranger hatte ihn aufsuchen wollen, um ein paar gemütliche Minuten mit ihm zu verbringen, aber nach dem was er gerade gesehen hatte, war das wohl nicht mehr möglich. Für keinen von beiden.

Er überlegte kurz einfach abzuwarten und Woody dabei zuzusehen, aber die Verlockung war zu groß den Sheriff mit seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Gerade hatten sich Woodys Finger um seinen Plastikring geschlossen, da hörte der Cowboy eine amüsierte Stimme.

"Komme ich ungelegen?"

Woody machte einen regelrechten Satz. Blitzartig ließ er den Ring los und plapperte wild drauf los, in der unsinnigen Hoffnung damit die Situation zu retten.

"Was? Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Mt dir hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet, aber schön dass du hier bist. Alles in Ordnung? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Buzz grinste verständnisvoll. Woodys Gesicht glühte; er konnte den blauen Augen des Space Rangers nicht standhalten und sah weg, räusperte sich verlegen.

Buzz genoss den Anblick. Er machte ein paar lässige Schritte auf den Cowboy zu.

Woody saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf Andys Kopfkissen. Das war klug von ihm gewesen, denn es war eine unausgesprochene Regel, dass die anderen Spielzeuge das Bett ohne seine Erlaubnis nicht betreten durften. Allerdings war das im Moment ganz egal; Rex, Slinky und die anderen nutzten die Gelegenheit dass die Andersons einen Ausflug machten und versuchten in der Küche Popcorn zu machen.

"Ich dachte ich hätte dich bei irgendwas gestört..." Buzz lächelte charmant, seine Augen blitzten und er beugte sich zu Woody hinab um ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken.

"Bei was denn?", lachte Woody atemlos. Ein Blick in die blauen Augen seines Gegenübers sagte ihm ganz deutlich, dass der Space Ranger mehr gesehen hatte, als ihm lieb war.

Buzz war in der Stimmung seinen Sheriff ein wenig zu quälen und so ließ er sein Grinsen und seinen bohrenden Blick noch ein Weilchen wirken.

Woody rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herum. Er wünschte sich, er wäre bei den anderen in der Küche und nicht hier, wo er Buzz ausgeliefert war.

"Lust auf Popcorn?", fragte der Sheriff schließlich verzweifelt.

"Eher Lust auf was anderes."

Buzz ließ Woody keine Zeit zu reagieren. Ehe der Cowboy sich versah, hatte sich Buzz hinter ihn gesetzt, schob jetzt ein angewinkeltes Bein unter seinen Oberschenkel und spreizte seine langen Beine damit automatisch etwas auf.

"Wo warst du stehen geblieben?"

Woody erstarrte.

"Buzz... das kann ich nicht tun.", flüsterte er fast unhörbar; seine Hände, die in seinem Schoß lagen, zitterten.

Der Space Ranger tupfte zarte Küsse in Nacken und Halsbeuge des Sheriffs.

"Wieso nicht?", fragte er dabei kreideweich.

Woody suchte nach Worten, während er sich ohne es zu bemerken näher an Buzz drängte.

"Das ist zu persönlich.", murmelte er.

Buzz hinter ihm seufzte.

"Du bist niedlich, wenn du dich schämst.", stellte er fest.

Der Kommentar trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich Woody besser fühlte. Er schwieg beharrlich, presste dabei die Lippen aufeinander und starrte auf seine Knie.

"Komm schon, Pride..." Buzz legte diesen ganz bestimmten Ton in das letzte Wort, von dem er genau wusste, dass er damit alles von Woody verlangen konnte.

Der Sheriff spürte seinen Widerstand dahin schmelzen wie Schokolade in der Sonne.

"Die anderen könnten zurück kommen...", flüsterte er. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass es ein schwaches Argument war, aber er hatte nichts mehr das er dem Space Ranger entgegen bringen konnte.

"Die sind beschäftigt.", wischte Buzz Woodys letzten Einwurf sanft beiseite. Er gab Woody einen raffiniert platzierten Kuss auf sein Ohrläppchen und spürte wie der Sheriff unter seinen Lippen bebte.

"Es ist nicht richtig...", hörte der Cowboy sich leise sagen; dennoch fasste er hinter sich, tastete kurz nach dem Ring zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und zögerte.

Buzz hob seinerseits eine Hand und umschloss damit Woodys; der Sheriff spürte den harten Plastikring unter seinem von Buzz unterstützten Griff und erschauerte.

"Wenn es das hier mit dir anrichten kann, IST es richtig.", schnurrte der Space Ranger in sein Ohr.

Woody war sich nicht sicher worauf Buzz ansprach; meinte er die Hitze die ihn in entkräftenden Wellen durchfuhr, oder das Zittern, dass ihn so schwach werden ließ? Oder meinte er die Scham, die ihn in zusätzliche Erregung versetzte?

Er schloss die Augen, als wollte er sich damit von der Außenwelt abschirmen.

Buzz´ Hand zog sich vorsichtig zurück.

"Zieh, Sheriff.", befahl er in diesem unwiderstehlichen Tonfall.

Woody zögerte nur kurz. Dann zog er langsam an dem Ring, spürte das anfängliche Sträuben in seinem Innern gegen die ersten Zentimeter Schnur, die er sich abverlangte. Dann ein köstliches Entspannen und das Ziehen fiel leichter.

Der Cowboy keuchte zurückhaltend. Er hielt den Ring in seiner Linken, zog ihn jetzt bis vor seine Brust und hielt inne. Er war sich nicht sicher ob und wie sich Buzz an der Situation beteiligen würde.

Als hätte der Space Ranger seine Gedanken gelesen, ließ er einen Finger unter die gespannte Schnur die sich in Woodys Oberarm schnitt gleiten und erhöhte damit die Spannung.

"Brav.", lobte er. "Tu so als wäre ich nicht da."

Woody verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Als ob er Buzz´ Anwesenheit so einfach ignorieren könnte...

Aber er fügte sich; mit der rechten Hand griff er das Stück Schnur direkt über dem Ring, ließ sie durch seine Finger gleiten und spannte sie. Erneut gab sein Inneres einen schabenden Protest von sich, er stöhnte lang gezogen, dann hielt er ein weiteres Stück Schnur in seiner Rechten fest.

Er spürte überdeutlich Buzz´ Rechte, die sich kühl auf sein Knie legte und seufzte in verlangender Erwartung.

"Ich sollte dich öfter dabei erwischen, Cowboy.", raunte der Space Ranger heiß in sein Ohr und Woody zuckte.

Buzz´ Hand schob sich höher, über seinen Oberschenkel, glitt dann nach innen und berührte die Stelle in der die langen Beine des Sheriffs mündeten.

Woody stöhnte; selbstvergessen zog er mit der rechten Hand weiter an der Schnur.

"Willst du, dass ich dir zur Hand gehe?", fragte Buzz leise. Seine Stimme klang tief und rau vor Verlangen.

"Ja.", keuchte Woody. "Bitte."

Buzz stieß ein köstliches kleines Lachen aus, dann schob er erneut einen Finger unter die gespannte Schnur an Woodys Oberarm.

Woody spürte wie die andere Hand des Space Rangers sanft die inzwischen pochende Stelle zwischen seinen Beinen rieb; er drückte sein Rückgrat durch und stöhnte lauter.

Lippen die jetzt an seinem empfindlichen Nacken nippten, verdammten ihn zur Bewegungslosigkeit.

Endlich nahm Buzz die Schnur fest in seine Hand und zog sie mit einem harten Ruck zu sich. Woody stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, als die Schnur bis zum Anschlag aus ihm heraus gerissen wurde.

Buzz pinnte die Schnur in seiner Hand an seinem Oberschenkel fest.

Selbst wenn Woody los gelassen, was er nur zu gern gemacht hätte, wäre die Schnur nicht zurück geschnellt. Er ertrug die Spannung nicht länger.

"Darf... darf ich los lassen?", fragte er scheu.

An Buzz´ Lippen in seinem Nacken spürte er, dass der Space Ranger lächelte.

"Aber sicher.", war die zuckersüße Antwort.

Erleichtert ließ Woody Ring und Schnur los und blinzelte erstaunt, als der Ring in seinen Schoß fiel. Natürlich, Buzz hielt die Schnur noch immer fest und verbot Woody damit die erhoffte Erleichterung.

"Buzz...", wimmerte er hilflos.

"Was, Cowboy?"

"Bitte... lass los.", bat Woody atemlos. Seine Erregung hatte eine Stärke erreicht, die ihm den Verstand raubte.

Buzz schwieg, aber er beugte sich etwas vor und fuhr die gespannte Schnur mit der Zunge nach.

Woodys Stöhnen klang beinahe wie ein Schluchzen. Seine Hände krallten sich in das Kissen unter ihnen.

"Bitte... lass los... bitte... Buzz..."

Der Space Ranger musste sich zusammen reißen um seine Flügel im Zaum zu halten, so verführerisch war der Klang in Woodys Stimme. Das Zittern das den schmalen Körper erfasst hatte, übertrug sich mittlerweile auf seinen eigenen. Er nahm sich noch Zeit einen sanften Biss dicht unterhalb Woodys Haaransatz zu vollführen, dann lockerte er den Griff seiner Hand. Die Schnur glitt schleichend durch seine Finger; der Sheriff keuchte, krümmte sich, riss den Mund auf.

Sein Schrei übertönte die mechanische Stimme aus seinem Innern. Die Spannung in ihm entlud sich mit aller Gewalt, eine Welle der Schwäche überkam ihn und er fiel zurück gegen die massive Brust des Space Rangers.

Noch während er heftig atmend die Augen schloss und Buzz ihn ganz zärtlich umfing, schwor er sich im Stillen, nie wieder selbst Hand an seinen Ring zu legen.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Zumindest würde er sich nicht mehr dabei erwischen lassen.


End file.
